halofandomcom-20200222-history
Colonial Military Administration
The Colonial Military Administration or CMA was created in 2310. Its original mission was to serve as the military body for the Colonial Administration Authority. History Origins Colonial duty was essentially a ceremonial function, primarily intended to placate the colonists' fears of pirates and marauders. Thus, the Colonial Military Administration was founded in 2310Halo 4: The Essential Visual Guide, page 228 to become the primary military and policing force for the CAA. In 2321, the CMA launched the ORION Project.Halo Encyclopedia, page 80-81 However, poor test results and low financial support caused ONI to scrap the project.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/factions/spartans Halo Waypoint: Universe - Factions - Spartans] That same year also saw them sign a contract with AMG Transport Dynamics to fulfill all their land vehicle needs. Split Allegiances By 2400, UNSC Naval Command and the Unified Ground Command were operating with the CMA in the Inner colonies. Eventually the CMA moved their command and focus to the Outer Colonies. They drew most of their recruits from these colonies leading them to believe themselves frontiersmen.Halo: Encyclopedia - Page 69 The Fall of the CMA In the January of 2491, the ORION project would be relaunched.say_please Axon Secessionists within the Eridanus system began a campaign of violence against their Earth-sponsored government in 2494. They were using equipment supplied by traitors within the military, believed by many to be members of the CMA. The colony petitioned the UNSC for aid, and HIGHCOM dispatched a battle group that crushed the rebellion, though not so conclusively as to avoid continued dissent.Halo Encyclopedia - Page 34 In 2496, after the first success of the ORION soldiers,Halo Encyclopedia - Page 81 they would then participate in the critical Operation: VERITAS. This Operation would lead to the securing of a non-official cover list of Secessionist Union double agents within the higher offices of the CMA. A year later, the CMA's involvement with the rebels went public and the CMA was eventually taken out of the CAA and placed in the UNSC's jurisdiction. This was considered the beginning of the end for the CMA. Over the next few decades, citing security concerns, the UNSC gradually shifted the resources of the CMA to NAVCOM or UNICOM control, relegating the CMA to patrolling the most distant colonies and providing logistical support to remote stations. The CMA was then embroiled in Operation: TREBUCHET. Some elements of the CMA were sent to quash secessionists on Eridanus II at Teribus Island in 2524. The plan ended up failing as a traitor in the CMA leaked to the rebels that the CMA were coming.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe - Dirt, Page ?? By 2525, the CMA had been sidelined to the point of redundancy; its budgets had been slashed and as such it was reduced to using obsolete and worn out vehicles, equipment, and uniforms.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, Dirt, page 109 Unlike the UNSC, CMA boot camp lasted just two weeks, which in the words of CMA veteran Gage Yevgenny was "enough to teach you how to use your weapon, salute, march, and drive a Warthog before they booted you right on out there." NAVCOM/UNICOM Control After contact was lost with Harvest, the CMA sent the to investigate. It was also a CMA battlegroup that followed the Argo when it failed to report back. On November 1, 2525, the UNSC went to full alert and stripped away most of the CMA's resources and gave them to UNICOM and NAVCOM. This reassignment essentially became permanent as the Human-Covenant war dragged on, and by 2552 CE, the Colonial Military Administration was little more than a fleet of navigational buoy tenders and remote fuel depots manned by wounded veterans and those too unfit for combat service. Assets Armament Land Vehicles The CMA used to use the Bison.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/news/stay-frosty Halo Waypoint: Canon Fodder - Stay Frosty] They also utilized the M12 Force Application Vehicle and helped give it the nickname 'Warthog'.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/vehicles/warthog Halo Waypoint: Universe - Warthog] Naval Vessels CMA used a variety of naval vessels. One of their older peacekeeping vessels was the .[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/community/blog-posts/canon-fodder-clarity-grace Halo Waypoint: Canon Fodder - Clarity & Grace ''] They also used the ,[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/community/blog-posts/canon-fodder-have-s-moa '''Halo Waypoint:' Canon Fodder - Have S'moa] the ,Halo Wars: Genesis and the .[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/news/canon-fodder-bulkhead-banter Halo Waypoint: Canon Fodder - Bulkhead Banter] Subordinates Naval Vessels * * * * * * Personnel CMA Navy CMA Marine Corps *Allison Stark *Felicia Sanderson *Gage Yevgenny *Eric Santiago Sources Category:Colonial Military Administration